Saturday Morning Delights
by b-mystique
Summary: Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia have a little Saturday morning 'date' that unfortunately is broken. Cute,funny,unexpected little oneshot.


**A/N: Something cute and random. Despite my angsty mood, I end up posting something relatively humorous. Go figure. Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Derek Morgan's phone vibrated for the third time in a row. He finally sighed in resignation pulling himself away from his activity and glancing at the I.D. He finally realized why his phone had rung three times in a row. Baby Girl. "Dammit" he mumbled, his throat thick with sleep, as he flipped open his phone.

"Hey luscious," he whispered into the phone.

He hoped that if he made his voice sound sexier than usual he could distract her. Since her awful breakup with her geeky boyfriend Lynch, Derek promised to keep her distracted however he could, within reason. She opted for a Saturday morning pottery class followed by a light brunch at one of their favorite restaurants. He obliged without much protest, he would do just about anything for his best friend and she knew it and took full advantage of it. She knew he wasn't exactly the most artistic and he suspected the pottery class was her way of reenacting some romantic scene from "Ghost", the fact that she would hum the theme song quietly beside him, convinced him of that. They enjoyed themselves nevertheless, as they usually did, and brought home some pretty interesting pieces of art, if you could really call it that.

"_Hey yourself chocolate thunder,"_ she giggled into the phone. "_I was calling about our class-"_

"I know Baby Girl! I'm so sorry; I know it started ten minutes ago, I umm….don't know if I'll be able to make it this week," he whispered into the phone again, stealing a glance over her shoulder.

"_I was just calling to…wait, why are you whispering?"_ she inquired, her voice peaked an octave with curiosity.

"What? Uhh, no reason," he replied quickly. He glanced over again at woman beside him, her raven hair splayed across her bare ivory back.

"_Are you sure sweet cheeks? You are okay aren't you? Do you need me to come over?"_ her voice elevated with worry.

"Oh, no, no you really don't have to do that princess. Don't worry your pretty little head about me. Why don't you just go on without me?" his voice boomed louder than her intended it to and he felt the stirring beside him.

"Geez, so much for trying to sleep!" grumbled the person beside him.

"_Who was that Morgan?" _Garcia asked, her voice emoting something that Derek was unable to decipher.

"Ummm…."

"_Is that a girl, Morgan? You can't possibly be standing me up for a girl, can you? I'm hurt!"_

"Wha…No, I… wait…I didn't plan on it..." he sputtered.

"_You do realize this is the second week in a row we've missed our class right?" _

"Yeah, but last week you cancelled," he argued, scratching his head. He was known to be disoriented early on a Saturday morning.

"_Excuse me?"_ she hissed. _"That isn't the point. You bailed on me because you're…what? Worn out from your late night rendezvous with one of your many conquests? Way to make a girl feel special,"_

"C'mon Baby Girl, you know you're my only girl, and you, Penelope Garcia, are beyond special," he flirted with her in his most seductive voice. That got him a giggle from his best friend; however it earned him a jab in the rib from his bedmate. He winced slightly and continued to chuckle into the phone.

"_You're halfway out of the doghouse, chocolate drop, what else do you have?" _

Morgan knew from her voice and the way she flirted back and used pet names, that she was no longer mad at him. "How about dinner on me tonight?"

"_Oh sugar, how you tease me so. You know I can't object to dinner on you, as long as it's actually being served on you,"_

Morgan shook his head and let out a hearty laugh. "Silly girl, you are too naughty,"

"Speaking of naughty…" the voice behind him trailed off and he felt the fingers creep up his back, over his shoulders and trail down his chest and abs.

"Uhhh, alright Baby Girl I'll have to….let you go right now," his voice hitched as his bedmate kissed up the side of his neck while reaching for the phone.

Garcia couldn't help giggling, _"Yeah, I'll bet! Oh and go get 'em tig-"_ she squealed into the phone abruptly and giggled some more _"No, not you!"_ she admonished whomever was in the background, in a muffled voice.

"Who was that Garci?" Morgan bellowed; his mind was no longer focused on the lips pressed against his shoulder.

"_Huh? Uhhh, no one!"_ she answered quickly. _"I'll see ya tonight babe!"_ she hung up the phone, but not before Morgan could catch the giggling and growls in the background.

"I think I just got played!" Morgan wondered out loud in disbelief.

"By Garcia? Yeah, I'm willing to bet you did. The girl has you wrapped around her finger," Emily snickered before pushing Morgan down on the bed. "How about a round two?" she pressed her lips against his not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Penelope giggled pushing her male bedmate off of her gently. "I can't believe he stood me up this week!"

"Why? You stood him up last week," her partner exclaimed mockingly.

"I know, but I had a good reason!" she playfully swatted at him.

"I suspect that taking a two hour shower in which we emerged dirtier than we went in, would hardly constitute as a good reason," he smirked.

"It was for me,"

"Why'd you let him think you were upset with him? I mean you _were _calling to cancel on him again, after all. And really, as if you could ever be truly upset with Derek Morgan,"

"Well my sweet, I know that Derek Morgan will do anything for me, and he would never want me to be mad at him, and well…a girl's gotta eat!" she giggled again resting her head on his shoulder.

"Dinner? You toyed with the man's emotions over a dinner? I am in awe of your manipulation skills Penelope Garcia!"

"And I am in awe of _all _of your skills Spencer Reid," she giggled at the double meaning behind her joke and playfully tussled his hair while running her fingers across the surprisingly developed planes of his chest. "You almost ruined it though, with tickling me and all…"

Reid shrugged, not really concerned with the claim. "I doubt he even noticed, and I'm certain he didn't suspect anything," he responded smugly. "So why do you think it is, that we can keep our sexual intercourse a secret, but Derek and Emily fail so miserably at keeping their 'hookups', as it is commonly referred to in popular culture, a secret?" Reid pondered out loud, absentmindedly running his fingers through Garcia's burgundy tresses.

"Geeks do it better babe. Geeks do it better." She concluded. Reid nodded in agreement, and the two BAU nerds burst out in laughter.


End file.
